knights_vs_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Reluctant Labyrinth (script)
Paralogue 19: Reluctant Labyrinth Opening Sokara: ...Sirens. And lots of them. Eleanore: Be careful. I feel a dark power emanating from them. Darker than usual. They resemble the monsters that drove us to the brink of extinction in my future... Sokara: I feel it, too. They seem stronger than any we've faced before. Eleanore: Perhaps we needn't fight this battle. We're miles from the nearest village... These Sirens may never threaten anyone. Sokara: They aren't the only power at work here. There's something else... Something strong. Battle Begins Sargon: Useless husks! Do you bend the knee to me already? Pah! I've no use for blind obedience. I need you to face me! I was driven off the path to conquest, and only ichor will see me returned to it. Only HIS ichor! Engaging Sargon With Sokara Sokara: Sargon! You survived?! Sargon: My heart beats no more... But the flame of life within me refuses to gutter out. This marks the third and final time our blades will cross! Sokara: The war has ended, Sargon! We've no reason left to fight. Sargon: We have EVERY reason! A conqueror rules by strength alone. Defeat is death, and I must rise again! Sokara: That's utter nonsense! The titan hydra dragon is reborn and plans to destroy this world! If you're really so dead set on battle, then fight at my side! Sargon: Such arrogance. This world is mine! I'll suffer no one to harm what is mine, be they man, dragon, or otherwise. Sokara: Then let's strike him down together. Sargon: Words will not divert my course. Only steel! If you would claim me, draw your blade and make it so! Sokara: *Sigh* Fine! We can fight again... But when I defeat you THIS time, you WILL join my cause! Other Sargon: In this land, I have crushed a multitude of Sirens and made them my own. You snuffed my dreams of conquest... I dare you now to snuff the spark of life within my chest! (with any other unit) Sargon: Ngh... Then the exalt-is-to be...the conqueror in true... (upon defeat) After Battle If Sokara fought Sargon Sargon: ...... Sokara: You gave your word, Sargon. Now fight with us. Sargon: First I must know how you defeated me. I have never lacked for strength. Sokara: ...But you stand alone. My own strength is but a fraction of the strength I wield. My allies hone and temper me. They boost my morale and guide my actions. Sargon: You tread the path of kings. Sokara: What? Sargon: You rule by winning hearts. ...I rule by winning battles. We are opposites, you and I. I cannot change. I tread the path of the conqueror, and conquerors walk alone. However, I am curious to see just how far your kingly path can lead you... (Scene cut) Either Way Demiri: The wounded have been treated and the horses loaded. We should hurry on, Stormfang. Sokara: The path of the conqueror... Demiri: Stormfang? Sokara: Sorry. Just thinking out loud. You know, honestly I'm a bit jealous of Sargon. He stands for strength above all things. He has no regrets, no doubts. He's a juggernaut that charges forward and mows down whatever gets in his way. I'm...not like that. My steps are often plagued with question and worry. Demiri: Perhaps such emotions are part and parcel of your path, Stormfang. Not obstacles to it. Sokara: How do you mean? Demiri: The doubtless man's path is straight, but not always true. A juggernaut does not pause to correct trajectory. It merely presses on. But by stopping, doubting, and occasionally doubling back, you keep a truer course. I could not serve a conqueror, Stormfang. And I pray you not think prudence a flaw. Sokara: ...Thank you, Demiri. Demiri: Not at all, Stormfang. Shall we, then? Sokara: Of course. Forward! ...For now. >To World Map Category:Chapter Scripts